psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrie
Opis Carrie, a właściwie Carrie Frances Elizabeth Windsor of Scotland, jest pieskiem książąt Cambridge i można powiedzieć, że jest księżniczką Wielkiej Brytanii. Mieszka w Londynie, w pałacu Kensington razem z rodziną Cambridge. Przyjaciółka PP. Wygląd Będzie. Charakter Carrie to miła ale i stanowcza suczka. Nie daje sobą pomiatać ale też jest empatycznym i słodkim pieskiem. Pomocna i dobrze zarządza. Lubi się śmiać. Pogodna. Lojalna i ma złote serce. Czuła dla bliskich. Jest odważna. Ma charakter podobny do Marthy z filmu Jumanii ale nie jest aż taką,, szarą myszką ". Uparta ale jak trzeba to odpuści. Dla rodziny i przyjaciół to kochany piesek lecz dla wrogów nie ma przebacz! Spokojna gdy jest niebezpieczeństwo i wtedy stara się rozwiązać problem. Jednak może płakać. Umiejętności Szybką i zwinna. Wygimnastykowana. Ma zdolności psa policyjnego. Ma dobry słuch i wzrok. Dobrze opiekuje się dziećmi i szczeniakami. Umie walczyć i to nieźle. Ma silny zgryz. Rodzina 5 braci, 3 siostry i rodziców nie pamięta Rodzina królewska - książę i księżna Cambridge Biografia Carrie urodziła się w pałacu Buckingham. Miała wiele rodzeństwa. Brata i siostrę biologiczną (byli od niej starsi) oraz dwie siostry i czterech braci, jednak byli oni jej przybranym rodzeństwem. Jej matka wychowywała ją tylko do pewnego czasu, a potem ją zostawiła ale nie jej rodzeństwo. Carrie jako jedyna była odrzucona. W takiej sytuacji książę i księżna Cambridge ja zaadoptowali. Stała się ich psem i otrzymała imię Carrie Frances Elizabeth Windsor of Scotland (ponieważ jej ojciec pochodził z Szkocji). Tak dorastała. Pewnego dnia poznała PP i zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Obecnie opiekuje się swoimi właścicielami i pełni obowiązki księżniczki ale rzadko występuje publicznie. Cytaty ,, O rany, czy naprawdę trzeba mnie tak zapowiadać!? "- gdy ktoś zapowiada ją pełnym imieniem ,, Ugh. Znów to samo. Naprawdę wystarczy Carrie." - gdy mówi się do niej pełnym imieniem Lubi # Gdy PP ją odwiedza # Pory roku # Londyn # Zwiedzać # Morze # Latać # Góry # Opowiadać np. historie # Bawić się z Charlotte, George 'em i Louis' em # # Nie lubi # Gdy mówi sie do niej pełnym imieniem. # Kłamstwa # Skandali i hejtow skierowanych do rodziny królewskiej # Wojny # Obrażania # Zła # Wszystkiego co niewygodne do noszenia # Zbytniego rozpieszczania # Protokołu królewskiego Dubbing Wersja polska - Wersja angielska - Strach # Coś się stanie Charlotte, Georgeowi lub Louisowi # Węże # Jadowite pająki # Ciekawostki # Jej pełne imię brzmi: Carrie Frances Elizabeth Windsor of Scotland, co w polskim tłumaczeniu znaczy: Carrie Frances Elżbieta Windsor, z Szkocji. # Gdy jest zapowiadana to tak samo jak inni z rodziny królewskiej. Czyli: Jej królewska Wysokość księżniczka Zjednoczonego Królestwa Carrie Frances Elizabeth Windsor of Scotland. # Nie lubi gdy ktoś mówi do niej pełnym imieniem i uważa, że podczas zapowiadana wystarczy gdy powiedzą tylko: księżniczka Carrie. # Jest ładna. W PP jest 2/3 miejscu. # Jej wygląd jest inspirowany na mojej kotce. Ma takie same umaszczenie i prawie takie same ułożenie łat. # Jej ojciec był kundlem, a matka jednym z corgi królowej. # Zna Londyn jak własną łapę. # Jest specjalnie wyszkolona by chronić rodzinę królewskiej gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Ma zdolności psa policyjnego. # Rzadko występuje publicznie lecz ma taką samą rangę jak np. książę William. # O swoim ojcu wie niewiele, tylko tyle, że był kundlem i pochodził z Szkocji. # Jest członkiem brytyjskiej rodziny królewskiej lecz nie wychodzi na taras pałacu Buckingham podczas parady Tropping the Colour. # Nie ma kontaktu ze swoją matką ani rodzeństwem. Nie wie gdzie obecnie miesza jej rodzina. Nie pamięta ich. # Swoich właścicieli traktuje jak biologiczną rodzinę. # Jej pierwsze i drugie imię jest zainspirowane aktorką Carrie Fisher, która miała na drugie imię Frances i grała księżniczkę Leię Organę w Gwiezdnych Wojnach. # Podkochuje się w Yorku. Nie wie, że on w niej też. Galeria